


Kid In A Candy Store

by iStygianEmpress (iDarkEmpress)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy Shop AU, F/M, Fem!Levi, Female Levi, child mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDarkEmpress/pseuds/iStygianEmpress
Summary: On that day, I didn't see myself walking to a candy store, my wallet and phone in my jean's pocket as I fume on how Mikasa can make me sway to her desire with just the look of her teary eyes.But now, here I am, standing in front of a bright and colorful shop, the sweet smell of candy in the air. In a place where colors are bright, I didn't think that something can stand out, but I was wrong.A girl is standing behind the counter and somehow, despite the bored look on her face, she is the brightest thing I ever laid my eyes upon as she sports the pink candy shop uniform."Good morning, how can I help you?""Are they also selling you? "





	Kid In A Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested me to write Fem!Levi before so I did. And this was the product.
> 
> Enjoy.

"No, Mika. I won't buy you candies again. You already ate plenty last day!" I harden my stare at her, willing her to back down and accept that I won't buy her another bag. She finished a whole bag of jelly beans yesterday, even though I told her that it needs to last at least three days. It wouldn't be good for her health and teeth to consume that much sweets. Hell, I didn't eat that much sweets even when I was younger. I won't risk her to get diabetes and have dentals at a very young age.

"But Eren! I want more candies!" She laid out her hand with her small palm facing up, a frown on her face as she tilted her head up to look at me with a face that showed defiance. She won't relent, not that making her do it is easy. She seems to have a spell on me, an unbreakable curse which always left me following her desires.

"Eerrreeen, I want more candies!" She's slowly starting to whine, her words coming out in a higher pitch and more drawled out. She's looking at me in a way that reminded me of a puppy asking its owner to play. I nearly gave in to her in that moment but I did my best to stand my ground and shook my head. I never thought that it would be this hard to refuse your little sister's wishes.

"No."

I am aware that even when I returned my attention to the papers in front of me, she didn't leave. After a few minutes I heard a silent sniffle and my head snapped to where it came from, just to see Mikasa with teary eyes.

I muttered a 'Goddammit' and with that, my resolve crumbled.

"I'll get the damn candies. Just stop crying." It did the trick and in a second she's already beaming, a triumphant smile on her lips. I rolled my eyes and sighed, snatching my wallet from the table before looking back at the little manipulator, narrowing my eyes at her.

"This will be the last time, Mika."

But I know that it wouldn't be.

*****

You see, Mikasa is very close to me. I would fight and kill anyone who'll hurt her. She's the only one who's left of my family after my parents died in a plane crash, and I won't let myself lose the only person I'm giving my life to.

And now, here I am, standing in front of a bright and colorful shop, the sweet smell of candy in the air. My eyebrows knitted together automatically, not because I am new here and will only go inside for the first time to play my role as a perfect brother. No, it's the damn opposite. Because of Mikasa's liking-may as well call it obsession-for sweets, I've been here for almost a daily basis, always buying a bag of blue jelly beans to satisfy Mikasa.

I opened the glass door of the bright pink shop, the sight of the place too familiar to be etched in my mind. It's the same everyday; columns of different colored candies, gummies, and other sweet stuffs. There are also a number of different types of chocolate bars, but that's not what I need right now.

I made my way to the part of the store where the jelly beans are located at, my eyes raking the glass columns in search of what I'm looking for. I took a small plastic and a scooper, scooping some of the candies before I went to the counter to pay for it.

Sasha, the cashier of the store, smiled brightly at me and saluted, giggling while doing so. I placed the bag on top of the counter and let her take it, giving me a knowing look as she did so.

"You're our loyal customer, Eren. I see you almost everyday buying the same thing."

"I didn't, I bought a different item last day."

"But it was  _red_  jelly beans, Eren. Only the color and flavor is the difference." She giggled again, punching the item to the machine before handing it to me. Shrugging, I took a ten dollar bill out of my wallet and handed it to her.

"It's not my fault that my sister is a sucker for it." I took the bag and gave her a small smile. "Keep the change."

I started walking out of the shop, hearing Sasha said, "Thank you! Please come again!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time I will visit it. Not that I want to, anyways.

*****

When you're stressing out about work, having a full weekend to yourself is like bathing in gold.

But it's not when you have a little sister who demands another bag of candy because the said bag supposedly ' _disappear_ ' out of thin air, waking you up at eight-thirty in the morning just so you can fetch her another bag.

"Eerreen! My candies disappeared!"

"Mikasa. It's only eight-thirty in the morning. Let me have some sleep first. Please." I groaned and put a pillow over my head, trying to chase the sleepiness I had earlier. My body needs to rest.

"But Eren! My candies!"

Removing the pillow from my face, I sat up and looked at her blankly, her eyes shiny with tears. The same look that I have seen plenty of times, the same look that she perfected long ago but still have the same effect on me. Rolling my eyes, I removed myself from the comfort of my blanket and soft bed, standing up to get myself ready.

"Eren?"

I looked down at her. "I'll get you some."

The wide smile that flashed on her face is a large contrast to the look it has earlier, and I knew so damn well that I've been manipulated once again.

*****

On that day, I didn't see myself walking to a candy store, my wallet and phone in my jean's pocket as I fume on how Mikasa can make me sway to her desire with just the look of her teary eyes.

But once again, I am now standing in front of the already too familiar candy store. The sight of the bright pink shop already burned itself in my mind and without wasting another second, I entered the shop and the sweet smell of candies lingering in the shop's air hits me once again.

As I went further in inside, I expected to see Sasha to greet me from her place behind the counter, waiting for the opportunity to serve one of the shop's 'loyal' customers.

In a place where colors are bright, I didn't think that something can stand out, but I was wrong. So damn wrong.

A girl is standing behind the counter and somehow, despite the bored look on her face, she is the brightest thing I ever laid my eyes upon as she sports the pink candy shop uniform.

I took in her features, her hair as black as midnight, her narrow, gunmetal eyes so piercing it feels like it'll cut through you, her face shaped in a perfect, feminine way. Her lips pink and very soft looking, making all of the candies look incomparable to that sweet plump lips.

I may look like a creep-hell, I am acting like a fucking creep-but I can't remove my eyes from her.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

Her voice sounded blank, but it sounded sweet to my ears. Not having any time to think of the proper words to say, my mouth blurted out the first thing it was able to form.

"Are they also selling you?"

She frowned, her head angling to the side a bit. "Huh?"

I stayed silent, letting myself think over the words I just said. When realization of what I blurted out hits me, my eyes widen, my mind starting to panic as I think of a way to save myself from the embarrassment my dumb mouth caused me.

"N-no! Uhm, I just want to buy a bag of jelly beans."

She didn't look convinced-I certainly believe that no one would even believe that lame ass excuse-and she gestured to the part of the shop where I always found myself getting a bag for Mikasa. "That's where you'll get it."

"Thanks." I quickly made my way to it, painfully aware of the look she's giving me. I took my time to prepare myself a bag of blue jelly beans, wanting to stay at this spot for as long as I can to try and compose myself. Dammit, Eren. Stop being such a fucking idiot at least for now, will you?

It took an herculean amount of willpower to go back to the cashier. I can't let myself look like a fool in front of her.

Oh, who am I kidding. I already made a fool out of myself. I'm pretty sure that she thinks of me as a dumb klutz. I am not. At least not in front of her.

What the fuck is happening to me? I don't even know her name and here I am, acting like someone who has a damn crush on someone they know for a long time.

Sighing, I dragged my feet to where she is standing, my grip on the plastic bag tight as if it'll help me stop pouring out idiocy. I handed it to her and when her hand hits mine, I felt an odd shock from it, making me pull away. She looked up from the candy bag to my face, an impassive look on her face.

"Is that all that you need?"

"U-uh, yes." I handed the bag to her and she took it. I watched her closed it and punched it to the machine before handing it to me. I took my wallet and paid for it, my hand shaking as I did so.

"Are you okay, sir?" I looked at her and saw her frowning, probably because of how much my hand is shaking. I nodded, handing her the money before taking the bag.

"Yes, I just feel a little sick." Lie. I'm not feeling sick but maybe I will if I don't stop being this idiotic. "Keep the change."

She nodded and her look became impassive again. Despite it, she still looks like an angel. How much more if she smiles?

"Thank you, please come again."

I gave her a nod before I turned my back to her, suppressing the smile that's threatening to show. When I was out of the place I let the smile grace my face, the pretty face of the petite cashier burned in y mind.

I'll definitely come back.

*****

After that day when I first saw her I came back to the shop more often than I did back then, even when I'm not being bugged by Mikasa. It made her happy that she always get what she wants and I know that I should stop buying her candies that often before she lose a teeth and get diabetes, but that's the only way to see that cashier again.

In the past few weeks that I saw her, I wasn't able to get any information about her but her name and age. She's Levi Ackerman, weird because it's a guy's name for such a lovely girl, and she's currently twenty-one. Beside that two facts, I know nothing about her.

That's what I'm planning to change today.

I was able to prove for the past weeks that I like her. I mean, what's there not to like? Aside the fact that she's stoic, I know that deep down inside, she has a weak spot, and I was able to see through that when she first saw Mikasa.

I brought Mikasa with me that day. Her usual stoic look soften when she saw her came with me and I knew that she has a weak spot for children. I saw her lips curve into a small, subtle smile when she looked at how happy Mikasa is when she saw how may candies was around her, especially when she saw how grateful Mikasa is when she gave the candies she wants to her for free. That's when I knew that she already held me captive despite knowing so little about her.

Here I am now, acting like a high school-er who's going to confess to their crush. Hell, I'm already 23! I'm a grown man, I shouldn't be acting like this but still, I couldn't stop the nervousness pooling in my gut. I've never been in a relationship since I was what, 19? What if I acted like a complete idiot again? That'll surely turn her off.

Groaning, I let my head fall and my forehead hit the steering wheel, doing it repeatedly. What am I even doing? Why can't I just get out of the damn car and ask her for a fucking date? It shouldn't be that hard, right?

Lifting my head up, I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt, deciding to stop acting like a kid and man up when I saw Levi walked out of the pink candy store. I was about to open the car's door when I saw her walked to a man, letting him leave a chaste kiss on her lips. I was left frozen in place as I watched Levi hook her arms around the other's, walking away from the place and left me staring at them.

So Levi has a boyfriend, huh? Why didn't that possibility come across my mind before I even considered asking her out? She's a girl that every guy would want. It's impossible for her not to have a goddamn boyfriend.

Ignoring the sharp ache that found home in my chest, I started up the engine and drove away.

*****

Miraculously, Mikasa didn't bother me about her candies for the past week. Maybe it's because of how I was always in a bad mood or she just got tired of trying to convince me to buy the candies she wanted from the shop where Levi is working at. I bought the last bag of candies she ate from another shop and she isn't satisfied with it, telling that the shop where Levi works at sells more delicious candies. I don't know if that's true, but she wasn't able to convince me to buy at the said shop. I don't think that I can go there again until I sorted and stop this feeling I have for her.

Signing the last paper that's needed to be approved, I leaned back and dropped the pen on the table and sighed. I looked at the clock and saw that it's already past four in the afternoon. Standing up, I went to the door and out of my office in my house, proceeding to Mikasa's room.

I knocked and slowly opened the door, taking a peek inside to see her watching a cartoon show on the TV.

"Mikasa?" Closing the door behind me, I walked further in inside, allowing myself to sit on her bed. She didn't say anything nor even bother to look at me which made my brow knit together.

"Hey, Mika. Are you mad at me?" I waited for her reply but it never came. A sigh escaped my lips, my body moving to scoot closer to her. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and I made the move of poking her side gently with my index finger. "Hey, Mika, talk to me."

She moved a little, shifting herself to look at me. Frowning at the lack of enthusiasm in her, my hand moved up to settle on top of her head, running my fingers through her black locks. "Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head and moved closer to me, wrapping her short arms around me. I wrapped one of my arm around her and continued run my hands through her hair. We stayed in that position for some minutes, the sound of the television continuously ringing in the background.

"Are you mad at me, Eren?"

"No, Mika. I'm not. Actually, I'm glad that you were able to not eat any candy for the past week."

"Then why are you always in a bad mood?"

I cocked my head a bit to the side, looking at her in confusion. Am I that obvious?

"Oh? Am I?"

She nodded and stood up, placing her index finger in between my furrowed eyebrows. "You always have a crease between your eyebrows. I didn't see you smile for the whole week. You suddenly look a lot older, 'Ren."

My eyebrow raised at the nickname she called me. It's been a long time since she called me that. "Are you calling your brother old?"

She shook her head rapidly. "Huh? No!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and pulled her close to me, setting her on my lap. She clung her small hands to my shirt. "That's what you called me. Am I old?" I started to tickle her sides, making her squirm.

"N-no! Y-you're no-not old!" She laughed in between her words, tears prickling her eyes. I smiled at the sight, feeling guilty that she got affected by the rejection I felt last week. "S-stop! I-it hurts!"

I stopped tickling her, wrapping my arms around her. She immediately hugged back, leaving a peck on my cheek. "My brother is a grandpa."

Chuckling, I ruffled her hair and stood up, lifting her up and placing her on my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled at her.

"Let's go get you some candies?"

Hearing what I had said, she let a small smile grace her lips, her eyes shining with excitement making me smile fondly at the sight. She nodded enthusiastically and I made my way out with her in my arms.

Mikasa was practically bouncing on her seat on our way to the candy store. When we arrived, I unbuckled hers and my seat belt, exiting the car to open the door for her. She hopped out and waited for me, reaching up to hold my hand.

We entered the shop and she let go of my hand, proceeding to get the candies she wants. I followed around, helping her to get the thing that she wants. After she's satisfied, we went to the counter and I frowned when I saw Sasha instead of Levi behind the counter. Isn't it Levi's shift?

"Hey, Eren! You brought Mikasa with you today, huh?" She looked down and gave showed her a big smile. "Hey there, kiddo."

She gave her a small smile before Sasha looked up to look at me. I showed her a force smile before looking around. "Where's Levi? Isn't she supposed to be here now?"

She shrugged and started punching the items to the machine. "I don't know. It's been half an hour after her shift starts but she still isn't here. She didn't call in sick, either."

"Ahh, is that so?" I tried to sound casual but the slight hint of worry lacing my voice didn't escape Sasha's hearing. She looked up from the machine and gave me a knowing look.

"Someone's worried, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, stop pretending. It's pretty obvious you like her. You have a good taste, Yeager." She laughed and I rolled my eyes, ignoring the embarrassment I'm feeling.

"Shut up, Sasha." She handed Mikasa the bag which contains all of her sweets and I handed her the payment, letting her have the change just as always. She bid us goodbye and we left the shop, walking back to the car.

Once we're buckled in, I started the engine and drove once again, Mikasa starting to eat her candies in silence before she called my name. "Hey, Eren."

"Hmm?"

"Where's Levi?"

I removed my gaze from the road and took a quick look at her. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just kind of want to see her. She's a pretty lady."

A small smile crept up my lips with what she said. Pretty lady, huh? "Yes, she is. Want to go to the park?"

I took a quick look at her again, seeing her nod. I started to drive my way to the park and it didn't take long until we arrived. I parked the car and went out, letting Mikasa hold my hand as we walked further. Looking around, I saw a girl sitting on the swing, frowning at how much she resembled Levi. Looks like Mikasa also noticed it since she started running to her, not waiting for me. "Mikasa!"

"Levi!" She continued running to the girl and I sighed as I ran after her. What if that isn't Levi?

The girl shot her head up and looked at Mikasa's way, a look of confusion on her face. My eyes widen and the fluttery feeling in my heart started again when I saw her face, who is none other than Levi.

Mikasa approached her and hugged her, leaving Levi in surprise. Soon enough she recovered and hugged her back, a soft look replacing the confusion on her face. She looked up to me when I was in front of her, a smile on my face. I know that I shouldn't be feeling this, she has a boyfriend for fuck's sake, but it didn't stop the happiness I felt when I saw her after a week of avoiding.

But the happiness I felt was immediately replaced by something akin to a mixture of confusion and anger when I saw her bloodshot eyes, a proof that says that she just finished crying. My eyebrows knitted together automatically, the sight bringing an urge to hurt who caused her to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You look like you just finished crying."

She wiped her eyes and shook her head, letting Mikasa break her grip on her. She looked down at Mikasa who's staring at her in admiration and she smiled at her. "I'm okay."

"It doesn't look like that to me."

She shot her head up to me and glared, her look giving a warning. "I told you I'm okay."

Mikasa tugged her sleeve, causing her to break her look at me to look down at her. "My brother's right. You don't look like you're okay."

Sighing, she lifted Mikasa up and let her sat on her lap, flicking Mikasa's nose gently. "I'm fine, it's just that I broke up with my cheater of a boyfriend."

My ears perked up at what she said. She broke up with him?

Wait.  _Cheater of a boyfriend?_

My eyes widen and I stared at her, noticing the sad glint in her eyes despite the blank look that settled on her face. Does her boyfriend really cheated on her?

"Are you serious?" I gave her an incredulous look. Is he fucking crazy? Why would he even cheat on her?

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I am once again given a glare and I shook my head, sitting on the swing beside her.

"I just can't believe that someone would cheat on you."

"Well believe it. Some people just don't know how to be content."

"Yeah."

I know that I shouldn't be glad that she's once again single but I did. I'm glad that she broke up with him because that fucking cheater didn't deserve her the least. She doesn't deserve someone who doesn't know how to content with her, who doesn't know her value.

And of course, I know that I'm glad because I can be given a chance to make a move on her.

I watched her talk with Mikasa, their conversation just entering and exiting my mind as I stared at her. Maybe I can push my luck. At least I know that I tried even if she reject me in the end.

"Hey, Levi." She tore her gaze away from Mikasa and looked at me. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"I-"

"Levi, please?" Mikasa looked at her with wide pleading eyes and I smirked internally, knowing that she'll definitely give in. No one can resist Mikasa.

Sighing, she gave her an unsure smile. "Okay."

And in that day I swore to myself to make the best out of it.

*****

The weeks prior to that day went by faster than I expected to, and I finally got the courage to ask her to a date. We became closer and closer as time went on, and I got pretty confident that I stand a chance on her. I sighed for the umpteenth time, pulling myself together before I stepped out of my car. I went inside the shop and saw the Levi's ex-boyfriend in front of her, grabbing her arm harshly making her wince.

"Farlan, stop it. How many times would I need to fucking tell you that for you to understand it?"

"Come on, Levi. Give me a chance. I know that I was wrong and I really regret it! Let me fix it!"

An urge to protect Levi from the bastard too over me and I quickly made my way to them without another thought. "Farlan, let go of my arm."

"Not until you get back to me-"

"What's going on in here?"

They both look at me, a surprised both settled on their faces. The "Farlan" guy scowled at me, letting of Levi's arm to look at me fully.

"Who are you? Can't you see that I'm talking with my girlfriend-"

I let out a scoff and rolled my eyes, giving him a look of disbelief. "Girlfriend? Are you fucking insane? After what you did to her you're going to go call her your girlfriend now?"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

I looked past him to look at Levi who still has a surprised look on her face. "Oh, I didn't know you're ex is deaf, Levi."

He grabbed my collar and I noticed the slight height difference between us. Still, I kept my glare at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"He's my boyfriend." Levi's response caught both of us off guard and he slowly loosen his grip on my collar, staring at her in disbelief. Did she just call me her boyfriend?

I know that it's only an excuse but it certainly did work some kind of magic on me. My heart is now beating like it wants to get out of my chest, beating so loud that I'm sure that all three of us can hear it, the irritating insects in my stomach started to flutter. It felt so damn good to be called her boyfriend even if it's not true.

"W-wait. Really Levi? Him?"

I shifted my gaze from her to him and scowled. "What do you fucking mean?"

"Farlan, leave now. I don't want to see your cheating ass again."

He left after giving her one last pleading look in which she ignored. She sighed when he was out of the place, leaning back onto the wall.

" _'He's my boyfriend'_ , huh?" I smirked at the slight hue of pink that showed at her face at my teasing, rolling her eyes and avoiding to look at me in the eye.

She started assorting the stuffs on the counter top, still not looking at me. "Shut up. You know that I only said that to make him go away. Don't let it get to your head, Yeager."

"Oh, I don't, But I do plan on making it true."

"Huh?" She looked at me and confusion is very evident on her face. I chuckled and leaned in, taking her chin in between my thumb and index finger. Her pale face became red and i can see the panic in her eyes.

"How about we make your statement true?" She frowned and pushed my hand away, stepping back to bring distance between us. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a blank look.

"What do you want?"

"Go on a date with me. Just one. If you didn't like it, I'll stop."

"And why should I agree with that?"

I smiled at her softly, remembering how much addicted I am to her like a kid to a candy. "Because I think I already fell in love with you without knowing it."

*****

"Eren, I think that this is enough." Armin took another look at the place, nodding and smiling in approval. I nervously shifted myself between my feet, taking another shaky breath.

"You think so?"

Armin rolled his eyes before he smacked my shoulder. "You've been asking that for so many times. Chill up, will you?"

I took another deep breath and hold it in until my lungs protested. I breathe it out slowly, composing myself before I gave Armin a wide smile. "Thanks, Ar."

"No probs. You should head out. It's almost seven."

"Oh shit, I need to go get her. I'll see you later, Armin!"

I ran to where my car is parked at and drove fast, keeping in mind to keep myself safe. I wouldn't risk having a date in a hospital.

After fifteen minutes of driving, I arrived at her place. Making sure that I looked presentable, I knocked the door and held the bouquet of roses in my hand, waiting anxiously for the door to open.

The door soon opened and my breath was caught in my lungs as I stared at her, taking in the new look of her. Instead of the usual shirts and jeans, she's wearing a red dress that reaches just above her knees, the color suiting her perfectly. Her hair wasn't tied and was styled in a waves at the end, framing her face perfectly. She also put a slight make-up on her face, which is unusual but not unwelcome. She looks prettier than usual.

"Oi, are you done ogling at me, you pervert?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she spoke and I quickly looked away. Dammit, Eren. Focus, okay?

I lifted my hand and offered her the bouquet in which she accepted, the slight pink hue on her cheeks as she did so didn't slip past my sight. I smiled widely at the sight before I offered her my hand, escorting her to the car.

"Are you sure that I'll like whatever it is you prepared?"

"Yeah. "  _I guess._

"We'll see about that, Yeager."

*****

I guided her to the garden where I prepared our date. The garden was surrounded by plenty kinds of flowers, ranging from daisies to roses to other kinds of trimmed bushes. The table was placed under a a tree that's being surrounded by lights, giving the place a warm, yellowish light. Plenty of scented candles are scattered around the place, making the place smell of vanilla, a smell that Levi loves. I led her to the table, pulling a seat for her and let her sat before I went to the other side.

"So...?" I showed her an unsure smile. "What do you think?"

She looked around, her face impassive but a look of awe is in her eyes. "Not bad."

I let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't say that it sucked.

I took of the cover of our plates, pouring each of us a glass of red wine. She took a bite of the steak and chew on it, slightly nodding. "Who cooked this?"

"Me."

"Oh? I didn't know you could cook."

"If you're forced to live by yourself and raise a sister for three years, I guess that you'll learn how to cook whether you like it or not."

"Mhmm, I guess so."

We settled on eating our food, the atmosphere surrounding us light and free of awkwardness. I took it as a good sign and the smile never left my face. We started idle chats soon after, and my chest swell with pride every time I made her smile or laugh. It looks and sounds so angelic, and I made it my mission to make her smile and laugh every day.

I don't know how long we stayed there just talking and laughing, but when I took a look at my watch, it's already past eleven in the evening. We decided that it's already late and went back to the car, a serene and relaxed look never leaving her face.

When we reached her house, I accompanied her to the front door. She opened the door but didn't enter immediately, turning back to look at me.

"I enjoyed it."

"Really?" Probably, she noticed how happy I sounded since she giggled, the sound small and cute, making me blush. Shit.

"Yeah. I guess there'll be a next time, Yeager."

A triumphant feeling burst inside me and without thinking I hugged her, my happiness practically oozing out of me. She hugged back and I felt every fiber of me lighten up at the gesture. Maybe I do have a chance on her.

Loosening my grip on her, I broke the hug and took a step back, rubbing my nape as my cheeks started to feel hot. "So, I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the night."

I turned around and already took a step when she caught my arm.

"What-"

I was cut off when her lips met mine. It was fast, a chaste kiss on the lips, but it made me feel like all of the air in my lungs was gone. I was frozen, even after she pulled away with a shy look on her face. "Good night, Eren."

Then she entered the house and closed the door. I walked back to my car without thinking as if my body is on autopilot, the sensation of her soft and warm lips still on my mouth. My mouth lifted in a wide grin. She kissed me. On the lips.

It definitely is a good night.

*****

After that night, we went to more dates. I fell for her more at each day that we spent together, and that's why I felt like I am the luckiest man alive when she told me that she is finally my girlfriend.

We are now here laying on a blanket under the vast black sky, the sky clear of clouds and full of stars. Her head is resting on top of my chest, our hands intertwined as we stared at the sky above us.

"Hey, Eren. You'll never cheat on me, right?"

I nuzzled my nose in her hair and kissed the top of her head, humming. "I won't. You don't deserve it. You only deserve the best."

"Is that your way of telling me that you're perfect?" Her tone held a playful tone of accusation and I laughed tightening my left arm around her and squeezing my right hand which is holding her hand.

"No, but I do try to give you the best." I heard her sigh, nuzzling her cheek on my chest. The silence that took over us didn't last long when I called her again.

"Levi." She looked up and rested her chin on my chest. "I'm glad that you worked on that candy store."

She smiled. "Oh?"

"Yeah." I sat up and she did the same, my hands wrapping around her narrow waist. "Because when you started working there, I found a whole new reason to go there, not just to buy Mikasa her dose of candies."

"You should thank Mikasa for that." She laughed and ran her hands through my hair, pushing my bangs back and kissing my forehead.

"I did. I love you, Levi."

Her cheeks turned red again but she didn't do anything to hide it away from me. She just sent me a shy smile and leaned in for a kiss, stopping when there's a bit of space between our lips.

"I love you too, Eren."

I made the move to kiss her, her lips the sweetest thing I ever had the pleasure of having a taste of. She's the only one to ever had a hold of me like this but I don't hate it. I love it.

When I'm with her, I'm like a kid in a candy store.


End file.
